1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping device and, more particularly, to a ladder assembly to facilitate a user climbing to a higher position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ladder has a substantially A-shaped profile and comprises two frames pivotally connected with each other, a plurality of steps mounted on each of the frames, and two pivotable braces each pivotally mounted between the frames. However, the conventional ladder only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional ladder.